My Heart Is Yours
by Henry Seville
Summary: An Alvittany one-shot. Brittany is in the hospital, dangled between life and death. And it's Alvin's fault! He broke her heart, and now, she needs a new one to survive. What will Alvin do? Sucky summary, I know! But a better story. (Now with corrected grammar) Happy Valentine!


**A/N: Hello, everyone, and happy Valentin's day! This is my first fanfic ever. I'm a HUGE fan of Alvin and the chipmunks, and I've read tons of fanfics about them. My favorite couple are Alvin x Brittany, so I figured out that my first fanfic must be an Alvittany one-shot. So, without further ado, here goes my first! Please, read, review and don't forget to enjoy!**

**Note: The chipmunks are all 18 and the chipettes are 17(CGI version, it's my favorite version!)**

* * *

The sun shone on the chipmunks and the chipettes' bed room in the Seville house,the warm rays of the sun light gently touched the face of a snoring red clad chipmunk who was alone in the bed room that contained five other beds that were empty.

Usually,Alvin would make his brother Simon or Brittany spend an hour or more waking him up from his very heavy sleep. But unusually,today the sun rays were enough to wake him up before anyone could come and wake him up for breakfast. Because today was a special day. Today he was going to the restaurant to have dinner with Brittany,he was planning to tell her about all his feelings tonight,to tell her how much he loves her. He's never had the courage to do this before, he was always afraid that she didn't feel the same way about him, but today he was going to tell her no matter what, with a small teddy bear with a red heart in its hands with a golden 'I Love You' written on it that Alvin wanted to give to Brittany as a gift. Although he was still worried that "something" would go wrong, that Brittany would mostly think that this gift is silly or something because he never gave her such thing.

But anyway, Alvin jumped down from his bed and made his way to the kitchen. There, he saw his siblings, eating breakfast with their counterparts, Simon next to Jeanette and Theodore next to Eleanor, but Brittany was alone waiting for him, Alvin. He immediately jumped and sat beside his girlfriend and put his hand on her shoulder, nearly making her jump in surprise.

"Good morning Britt!" He greeted her. Brittany looked at him and smiled.

"oh, Alvin! You scared me for a moment, good morning!" She said, earning a little chuckle from Alvin.

"Sorry, my bad! "He said,"good morning everyone" Simon looked at him in surprise, and passed his older brother a plate with a waffle in it, while the others just said good morning to Alvin.

"Hey there, Alvin! You woke up ...by yourself?! That's a big change! You removed one wasted hour of shouting from the schedule of my day", he joked, referring to how he, Simon, used to waste his time waking Alvin up.

"Yeah, don't thank me! "Alvin joked back, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I won't" Simon replied, then turned back to eating his breakfast. Then Alvin noticed someone missing.

"hey guys, where's Dave?"Alvin asked.

"Oh, Ian called him early, so he ate his breakfast fast and hurried to Jett Records. It must be one of Ian's silly interests ...about us! "Brittany replied.

Then, they heard the front door being opened, and Dave emerged from it, with a frown on his face. "Hey Dave, what's up? " Simon greeted.

"Good morning guys, it was nothing, just Ian wanted to make a new perfume line called 'The Chipmunk scent'" Dave said ,saying 'The Chipmunk Scent' as a ridiculous word.

Just as Dave said those words, Alvin, Brittany and Simon spat the food out of their mouths and burst laughing loudly while the others just chuckled."seriously, Dave?!" Alvin said between the laughs.

"yeah" Dave replied "I told him forget about it, so I think he's now thinking about something else to bother me with it in the morning next time" and with the frown still on his face, he entered the kitchen to have a cup of coffee.

"Just relax, Dave" Simon said after he, Alvin and Brittany stopped laughing" It's just Ian as we know him, always after money in any possible way"

"Tell me something I don't know" Dave said with a chuckle.

Brittany finished her breakfast and turned to face Alvin "So, Alvin, ready for tonight?" she said to her counterpart, smiling.

Alvin returned the smile with a wider one "Of course I am! we'll go there at 7 o'clock, right"He asked.

"Well,of course. I'll go shopping with Jeanette and I guess we'll be back at 6:30" Brittany replied.

"sounds good for me. I'll be waiting for you ...impatiently!" He said with a grin,earning a little giggle from his counterpart.

The rest of the day seemed to pass fast. Brittany went shopping with Jeanette at 5:30, promising that she'll come back at 6:30. Of course, it is very normal for Brittany to spend an whole hour shopping.

When it reached 6:15, Alvin went to the bathroom, had a shower and started dressing. He wore his white tux (from Chipwrecked) and a black jacket (from The Squeakquel).

Suddenly, Alvin's phone rang, he picked it up and his eyes widened in shock when he saw the ID. This was the last thing he needed right now, that was the "something" wrong that he feared would happen. He scurried to his bedroom before answering his phone.

Brittany arrived home at 6:35. She didn't see Alvin, so she thought he was in his room. She took a shower and went to her bed room (which is also Alvin and his brothers' room) to dress. Simon and Theodore were in the living room, now with Jeanette, so she thought only Alvin would be in the bedroom.

Brittany entered the bedroom but saw no one, so she stepped out of the room and called for Simon "Simon, do you know where Alvin is?"

"Well"Simon started "he said he had something important to take care of in the restaurant, so he said that you'll have to meet him there instead of going together"

"Well, okay then...thanks" Brittany said before going back to the room to dress up.

When she was done, Brittany walked to the living room, dressed in a pink bright dress a little bit higher than her knees (her dress at the end of Chipwrecked). She said goodbye to the others before she opened the front door and headed to the restaurant.

Along the way ,Brittany was only thinking about this date. She hoped that it was going to be special, not any normal date like their few preview dates. Though that sudden act of Alvin, going to the restaurant to do something, was bugging her. But she just thought it was nothing. Maybe Alvin is preparing a surprise for her.

She entered the restaurant, wide smile on he face, looking around to find Alvin. But when she did, her smile disappeared. She saw Alvin, with a frown on his face, standing face to face and talking with someone she hated more than anyone else in the world. A blond chipette called Charlene, this chipette was always trying to get close to Alvin but failed, or at least, that's what Brittany thought.

Alvin looked at Brittany and his eyes widened in shock, he didn't know what to say, this wasn't supposed to happen, he never prepared him self for this situation "Ahh ...hey, Britt!" he said, nervously.

Brittany now had a frown on her face and started shooting death glares at Charlene, but Charlene was smiling "Alvin, what is she doing here?! What is she doing in _our _date?!" Brittany said, turning to look at Alvin.

"Brittany..."Alvin started"please listen,this isn't like what you think, me and Charlene..."

"Oh, poor Brittany!" Charlene interrupted, sarcastically "Did my little Alvie lie to you?! You think you are his only girl?! NO! I was always his girl and you were trying to steal him from me, and now..I'm his ex, but I won't stay like this for too long!"

"NO!"Alvin snapped back to Charlene " you'll stay my ex forever! Because now I..."

"Alvin!" Brittany, now her blood boiling in anger and tears forming in her eyes interrupted, gaining Alvin's attention "is that true?!" Of course, Brittany just heard Alvin himself say that Charlene is his ex, meaning that he was dating her while he was also dating Brittany. But she still didn't want to believe it.

"Y-yes" Alvin said, stuttering "but Brittany, just let me.."

"Enough said!" Charlene interrupted "I think you should realize it Brittany, Alvin's heart is MINE! Why else would he come to here early without you?!" she finished, with an evil smile on her face.

"First of all.." Alvin started replying ,his voice now louder "I did't come here early for having fun! You called me and said you were in trouble. Second, MY HEART IS NOT YOURS! My heart is...is..h.." he couldn't finish saying 'hers' gesturing to Brittany. He was't planning to say it in this situation. He didn't prepare himself for this! He was supposed to tell her this after having a nice dinner and giving her the little teddy bear in his pocket.

"Alvin!..." Brittany called Alvin's attention ,tears now running down on her cheeks.

Alvin turned to face Brittany, avoiding eye contact with her "Brittany, I..."

SLAP!

Brittany's right pow impacted with Alvin's left cheek with great force that Alvin's head turned completely to his right. The slap's sound was loud enough to catch the attention of almost everybody in the restaurant. It was very painful, but of course, the pain in his cheek was the last thing Alvin worried about.

He turned his face slowly to meet Brittany's eyes, and his heart broke with sadness and guilt when he saw tears streaming from her glaring eyes. He caused this to her, and he deserves anything she may do to him. And that slap was nothing.

"You're a fucking liar!" Brittany shouted at Alvin "how could you do this to me?! I trusted you. And now, I wish I never did!"

Now, Charlene's evil smile was even wider.

"Brittany..."Alvin tried to talk, but Brittany didn't let him.

"Don't lie to me anymore! I don't want to see you again,Alvin. I don't care if you'll have to move to another house or I will. But everything between us is over!" She finished shouting, making tears form in Alvin's eyes. She than turned to Charlene, her teary eyes shooting daggers at the evilly smiling blond chipette "I hope you'r happy now, bitch!" She said, before turning around and running out of the restaurant, turning Charlene's smile to a light frown.

"Brittany! Wait!" Alvin said, trying to follow Brittany. But Charlene grabbed his hand, making him look at her with a death glare in his eyes.

"Come on, Alvie!" she started "she said it herself! Everything between you and her is over!"

"NO!" Alvin snapped back, before pushing Charlene away from him, making her fall to the ground "EVERYTHING BETWEEN_ YOU_ AND ME IS OVER! I don't like to hit girls. But if you show me your face again, I don't know if I'll be able to hold the urge to kill you! You ruined my life enough already!" He finished, before going after Brittany. Running faster than he ever did.

He could see her far from him on the pavement, entering some random ally. She wasn't going back home. Did she really meant what she said? That she would actually run from their house just to don't see him again? But of course, Alvin knew that Brittany is acting under the control of her emotions right now. And she may get lost or get herself in trouble before she returns to her mind. And Alvin will never forgive himself if anything happens to her.

Brittany was walking to no certain direction. Entering an ally, getting out of another...crying. She was completely under control of her emotions. She was crying tears of sorrow, anger and feeling betrayed, no thanks to Alvin! She trusted him, and he failed her. She gave him her heart, so why didn't he give her his?!

"Brittany!" she suddenly heard that voice, the voice that she can never mistaken, the voice of the one who broke her heart when he got his hands on it.

She felt so angry that she wanted to turn around and punch him in the face. But she felt something wrong, his voice seemed distant, terrified and out of breath. And she could here other noises around her. Where was she right now?!

"Brittany...MOVE!" he shouted.

And upon hearing his shout, Brittany turned around to see him. She realized she was in the middle of the street now. Alvin running out of an ally in her direction. For some reason, she felt everything was going in slow motion when suddenly...

"NO!"

That was all she could hear ,before she felt something solid impacting with her body with great force, sending a wave of massive pain across her body and throwing her few feet away from it. Once she impacted with the ground, she could hear nothing but silence and see nothing but darkness. She was out cold, bleeding from her mouth and nose.

Later, in the hospital, everyone was sitting on the chairs in front of the door of a surgery room. Eleanor was resting her head on Theodore's shoulder and crying softly, Simon's hand was on Jeanette's shoulder trying to comfort her while she was sniffling and letting out few tears, Dave and Clair were sitting beside each other, barley saying any words every now and then.

But Alvin was sitting alone, not talking to anyone, resting his head on the palm of his hand and staring into the room's door. Although he wasn't crying, but he was overwhelmed with sadness and guilt. He was mentally cursing and kicking himself for what he did. This was his fault, because he was so hesitant to make the obvious decision. He was so hesitant to choose between Brittany and Charlene. But in the restaurant, after he saw the true Charlene, he realized that he did the right thing by leaving her and choosing Brittany. But it was too late. His girlfriend is now between life and death because of him. If she dies, everyone will blame him, including himself of course, and he won't dare to look at Jeanette and Eleanor's faces again. They will hate him forever, _HE_ will hate himself forever.

He hesitantly looked to his right, looking at Jeanette. After a moment, she lifted her head and looked around. When her watery eyes met Alvin, she glared at him so fiercely. If glares could kill, then Alvin would have been dead right now. That glare was enough to make Alvin shift his gaze immediately, and decide to don't look to Jeanette or Eleanor's faces until Brittany gets better...if she gets better.

Finally, a doctor dressed all in white emerged from the room's door, with a blank expression on his face. Everyone looked at him desperately. Alvin stood up and wanted to talk, but Dave talked first.

"How is she, doctor?!" he asked worriedly.

The doctor took a deep breath before he started talking "Actually, this is so rare. She had few bruises around her body, a broken nose and three broken ribs. We managed to fix all this but..."

"BUT what?!" Alvin asked, getting worried by the doctor's hesitation to speak "What's so rare?! Is she okay?"

"One of the broken ribs damaged her heart, but it didn't destroy it. Her heart kept her barely alive long enough to be brought here. But after we thought we fixed everything, her heart couldn't endure. She is know connected to an artificial heart. But we all know that this is a part time solution. If we don't find a donor soon, she'll die eventually. Unless you decide to end her suffering and sign for us to...to put her to sleep" the doctor replied sadly, waiting for his words to sink in the mids of this family in front of him.

The words were repeating themselves in Alvin's mind._ Her heart couldn't endure...she'll die eventually...put her to sleep._ He will never forgive himself, no one will forgive him. He broke Brittany's heart...latterly! And now, she's dying because of that.

Janette started crying and Simon hugged her trying to comfort her. Eleanor started crying to Theodore's shoulder.

"Just give us time to see what we'll do" Dave said to the doctor.

"Okay. I'm sorry for that, but you don't have a lot of time" the doctor said, before returning to the room Brittany was in.

Eleanor lifted her head up and looked at Alvin, her watery eyes glaring so fiercely and her cheeks wet with tears.

"I hope you're happy now, Alvin Seville! My sister is now lying there without a heart, waiting for us to...to end her suffering. And it's all because of YOU!" she shouted at Alvin, her voice full of hatred, anger and sadness.

Alvin was shocked with this outburst. He couldn't say anything in return nor he could look at her face. He hung his head and let tears fall from his eyes slowly.

"Please, Eleanor, calm down!" Theodore said, holding Eleanor's shoulder and trying to calm her down.

She shifted her gaze at Theodore, removed the glare from her face and dipped her face in his shoulder, crying loudly.

"It...it wasn't his fault,Eleanor. It was just an accident" Theodore said, defending his older brother and trying to calm his angry and sad best friend "Besides, it's not over yet. Maybe we'll find a donor and save her. Right, Dave?"

Dave looked at him and forced a sad smile "Y-Yes, Theodore. I hope so" He said, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

_I wish I was optimist like you, Theo._ Alvin thought. After all, what was the chances of Brittany's survival? In order to give Brittany a new heart, they must find a brain-dead chipmunk who have decided to donate his\her organs after he\she dies. And yet, her\his organic tissues must match with Brittany's. If the way that Brittany got to this condition was so rare, then it's gonna be a miracle to survive it.

Alvin wasn't good at maths, but he was sure that Brittany's chances of survival were less than 0.000001%. No, he can't live without her. He can't imagine living the rest of his life knowing that he caused his girlfriend's death. And even if she lives, she and her sisters will hate him forever. NO! he also cant live knowing that the girl of his dreams is alive but hates him. He can't live... he can't live... he can't live...

That's it! This is the only solution. _HE_ can't live without her, but _SHE_ _can_ live without him. At least, this is his chance to do her something good and leave her alone.

He decided what to do. He put his hand in his pocket and polled out the small teddy bear. He looked at it, smiled for a moment and then let his tears fall on it. He put it back in his pocket and looked inside his jacket, there was his pocket knife (from Chipwrecked). This was the only thing he needed to execute his plan.

He jumped down from the chair and looked at Dave "Dave, I need to go home for a while" he said to his adoptive father.

"Why's that, Alvin?" He asked him.

"I...I forgot my phone there. Maybe someone will call me on my phone and tell me that he found a donor"

"Instead of calling the hospital?!"

"You don't know what can happen, Dave"

"Ok, but don't take long. Are you sure you want to go alone? "

"I'm 18, Dave. Don't worry" he said, before turning his head to leave. _I'm sorry, Dave. _He said to himself, before heading to the hospital's door. He went out, and never came back...

Brittany started to open her eyes slowly. She saw a white ceiling. She opened her eyes completely, not knowing where she was. She remembered how she ran from the restaurant and stood in the middle of the street. She remembered hearing Alvin's voice from behind her and remembered turning around to see him and that's all.

She started tilting her head and looking around, that's when she realized that she was lying on a big, white bed. She was in the hospital! Few moments later, a nurse emerged from the room's door right opposite the bed. The nurse walked slowly in Brittany's direction and looked at her with a sweet smile on her face.

"Well, good morning miss Brittany Miller!" The nurse greeted her with a surprised tone in her voice "you have visitors today. We all thought that you were still unconscious. But since you're awake, I'll let them in"

Brittany looked at her with a questioning look, before she started talking with a weak voice."Wh-what happened to me?"

The nurse's smile faded for a moment, but she forced a weak smile again "Maybe your visitors should tell you" she said, before heading out of the room to bring the visitors.

Brittany was feeling something strange. Although she was alone in the bed, she felt like there was someone with her but not with her at the same time. Like someone inside her?! What the heck is that feeling?!

After few moments, the nurse entered the room again. This time, with the visitors who were Dave, her sisters, Simon and Theodore. But where is Alvin? Wasn't it enough that he betrayed her, but he also won't visit her in the hospital? No, there was something wrong. She suddenly felt her heart pounding abnormally, giving her a worm feeling that she knew, that she felt before with someone...

"Nurse" Brittany called " can you please sit me up? I don't feel I can do it myself"

"Of course you can't" she replied nicely "Here.."

Then the nurse started sitting her up until she was fully in a sitting position.

"Thanks" Brittany thanked the nurse.

"No problem. I'll leave you guys alone now" the nurse said, before leaving the room.

Brittany noticed Dave, Simon and Theodore dressed in black jackets, blank expressions on their faces, and Theodore's cheeks were clearly wet. Why did he cry? And Dave had something in his right hand, a white envelope with a...small teddy bear?! What the heck have happened?!

Jeanette and Eleanor jumped on the bed and hugged their sister gently, being careful not to heart her in the process.

"Thank God you're okay, Britt!"Jeanette said, breaking up from the hug.

"We thought you were a goner!" Eleanor said with watery eyes, before breaking up from the hug as well.

"Guys, I really appreciate your concern but... can you please tell me what happened? And where the heck is Alvin?!" Brittany asked.

Her sisters hung there heads and said nothing, while Theodore's eyes started to flood with tears. And Simon just looked away, hiding his face. Brittany was now sure that there's something wrong about Alvin. What happened to him? Is he okay?

"Why don't we let him answer this himself?" Dave said, stretching his hand slowly and giving Brittany the white envelope withe the small,brown teddy bear that had a heart in it's hands 'I LOVE YOU' written on it. There was red stains allover the envelope. Was that ink? Or something else...

Brittany took the envelope silently, took a last glance at everyone before looking at the envelope. There was something written on the outside of the envelope. It was written with the same red liquid. This can't be ink, it's...it's blood!

Brittany read the words worriedly, the words said: _My heart is yours, Brittany._ She slowly opened the envelope and polled the letter out. A long letter written all in blood. Brittany started to get more worried and scared, can this be A-Alvin's blood?! She started to read the letter, her eyes wide and full of shock and her hands shaking:

_Brittany,_

_If you're reading this, then you'll never see me again. When you ran away from the restaurant, you were hit by a car. We took you to the hospital. There, they said that you'll need a new heart to survive. It was my fault, Brittany. You trusted me and gave me your heart but I crushed it. I crushed it so hard that you needed a new one to live. You were dying, because of me. So I thought, what is the point of living without you? Maybe, just maybe,there's something that I can do for you to forgive me. I'm sure you noticed that this letter is written in blood. I'll die after finishing this letter. I called the hospital and told them that there's a donor in the Seville's house, which is me. I'm sorry, Brittany, I'm so sorry for betraying and destroying your heart. So, I hope you accept my heart as a gift and forgive me. I also broke up with Charlene. And this teddy bear with the litter, please, before you throw it in the trash, just squeeze it. Maybe you'll never forgive me, but still I'll ask you for forgiveness. Please, Brittany, please forgive me. I love you more than anything in the world. I love you, Brittany, always have and always will._

_Goodbye, Brittany._

_Alvin_

Brittany looked up from the letter, tears streaming from her eyes like two small waterfall. She stared at everyone and shook her head "No! This must be a joke! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE!" she said, not wanting to believe what she read.

"Sorry, Britt, but it's not" Jeanette said sadly, before hugging Brittany which started sobbing loudly to Jeanette's shoulder.

"But..I forgive you, Alvin! I forgive you" she said between the sobs.

Then she broke up from the hug and took the small teddy bear in her right, shaking hand. She remembered the letter: _Just squeeze it..._ She looked at it, it had blood stains too. She squeezed it, and a short record inside the toy played, a loud record in Alvin's voice:"I LOVE YOU, BABY! MOAH MOAH MOAH MOAH MMMMOOOAAHH!"

She couldn't stand it any more. Her tears falling endlessly. She grabbed the letter and the bear and squeezed them so close to her chest, near her heart...which is Alvin's heart. She knew now what's the strange and warm feeling that she's feeling. It's the warm feeling that she always felt whenever she was close to Alvin. Now, the last living part of Alvin is inside her chest, keeping her alive.

"After we received the call.." Dave started "we headed to the house. There, we found Alvin lying on the ground, dipped in his blood. His pocket knife in his right hand, and the letter and the toy in his lift. He sacrificed himself for you, Brittany. It was his wish that the last thing he do is to keep you alive even if it meant that he wouldn't survive. And it was also his wish that you forgive him" he finished, letting tears fall from his eyes slowly.

"But I forgive him! I forgive him!" Brittany said between the sobs.

"It's...It's okay, Brittany" Theodore said, his voice chocking with sorrow and his lower lip shivering and threatening to break into a loud sob soon,"Hi-his heart is inside you, r-right? H-he'll always b-be in-inside you, B-Brittany. H-he'll al-always be li-living inside y-you, living w-with y-ou..." he couldn't say anything more, he collapsed crying. Simon gave him a comforting embrace, but he too was crying now.

"When will the funeral be?" Brittany asked, fighting the sobs for few seconds.

"I-I'm sorry, Brittany" Dave replied " you were in a coma for three days, you missed his funeral"

With that, Brittany broke out crying again, squeezing the bear to her\Alvin's heart that the record played again. Hearing Alvin's voice again like that and knowing that she won't see him again made her cry harder and harder.

"I LOVE YOU, BABY! MOAH MOAH MOAH MOAH MMMMOOOAAHH!" the record played.

"I love you too, Alvin" she whispered to herself "and I forgive you"

When the visiting hours were over, Dave and the others left. Leaving Brittany alone to cry her\Alvin's heart out. She didn't know what to do now. She thought about suicide. But no! She cannot kill the last living part of Alvin. It's not her right. She decided to visit the graveyard that Dave told her Alvin was buried in. She didn't hesitate. In the night, she polled all the tubes and things attached to her and headed to the window, opened it and quickly climbed down, disappearing between the grass and bushes so no one could see her and bring her back to the hospital. She ran as fast as she could, making her legs sore. She was so exhausted, but she didn't care. She was determined to pay Alvin a visit.

She reached the graveyard, and started searching between the graves. She hoped that she would never find what she was looking for. _Please don't be hear._She thought. Grave after a grave,_ Please don't..._ she found it. A small grave with the next words curved on it:

_Here rests Alvin Seville, a loving brother and lover._

Brittany collapsed in front of the grave, sobbing loudly. She than heard a voice, a voice that she thought she would never hear again except in the records " _That's okay, Brittany" _said Alvin's voice. It seemed like it wasn't coming from any direction. Like Brittany was hearing it inside her mind.

She lifted her head up, her watery eyes filled with surprise "A-Alvin?!" she asked the voice.

"_I'll stay with you for ever, Brittany. Remember, my heart is yours. I'll always be alive inside you. Please, forgive me for everything bad I've ever done" _Alvin's voice said before disappearing

"I FORGIVE YOU, ALVIN!" Brittany shouted, her voice filled with pain and sorrow "I LOVE YOU,ALVIN! ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL..."

* * *

"Brittany, Brittany,... BRITTANY!"

Brittany shut her eyes open upon hearing Jeanette's voice shouting and feeling her shaking her side, trying to wake her up.

She sat up so fast and looked around her. It was morning and she was in her bedroom. She also realized that she was crying. She looked at Jeanette and asked her "Wh-what is it?!"

"Well..." Jeanette started " you overslept today. You were saying strange things in your sleep like 'I forgive you' and _Alvin's_ name and...crying?! It's almost afternoon! Even _Alvin_ woke up before you"

Brittany remembered everything upon hearing Alvin's name. Wait a minute! Was it a dream?! She grabbed her sister's clothes and polled her close violently and asked her "Alvin! Where is he?!"

"Relax, Britt, relax! He's down in the kitchen, eating his breakfast. Actually, he did't wake up so early, he woke up only few minutes before you"

Brittany let go of her sister's clothes and jumped from her bed. She ran as fast as she could to the kitchen. On the way, she remembered the date in her dream. Of course, she had that date with Alvin four days ago and he gave her that stupid teddy bear, but she liked it and Alvin said a lot of sweet words to her. It was Valentin's day back then. But, they didn't kiss... yet! That proves that all the tragic events were just a nightmare that she had today. But still, she wanted to see Alvin and make sure he was Alright.

She entered the kitchen, and her eyes watered when she saw Alvin there. He was sitting on the table, eating his breakfast, his eyes full of drowsiness and boredom.

"AAAALLLVVVIIIINNN"

That was all Alvin could hear from Brittany, before he was slammed to the floor with her body. He was now lying on his back, Brittany on top of him.

"What?! What is it?! I didn't do anything!" he said, thinking that she was mad at him.

She grabbed his cheeks with both her hands, staring into his hazel brown eyes for a moment. And then, she slammed her lips with him suddenly, making Alvin's eyes widen in surprise as she kissed him passionately, he then surrendered to the kiss that lasted for few moments.

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor were watching, their mouths open widely in shock. Finally, the too love chipmunks on the floor broke up from the kiss "Wow! Not a bad way to start the morning!" Alvin said, still shocked and surprised and not knowing why was all of that.

Brittany got off him, allowing him to get up with her. She then hugged him so tightly that he could barely breathe.

"I forgive you, Alvin! for...for...for whatever bad things you have ever did to me! I love you so much, Alvin! Please, please stay with me!" she said, quickly and loudly, still under the effect of her sleep and her terrible nightmare.

"I...won't be able to... stay alive... if you don't let-me-breathe!" he said, being crushed by Brittany's strong embrace.

She immediately let him go "Sorry!I...I...I don't know what happened to me but, I truly love you, Alvin, more than anything in the world" she said, shyly.

"Ahm ahm!" they were cut off by someone's voice clearing his throat. It was Simon " do you guys need a room?!" he said, sarcastically.

"No that's okay, funny guy! We'll just eat our breakfast normally, right? Brittany?" Alvin replied, nudging Brittany's elbow.

"Oh, yeah! Of course!" she said, with a little chuckle.

Brittany spent the rest of the day with Alvin. They ate together, watched TV together, but of course, they did't take a shower together! They can't do this...yet! Brittany couldn't let go of Alvin, she knew that all that Charlene and hospital thing was a dream, but it affected her too much. She felt how Alvin was important to her, how her life would mean nothing without him.

God! How she was stupid! It was so clear that it was a silly dream. She did't know too much about science, but she's sure that it's not advanced enough yet to make a heart transplant operation for chipmunks, and maybe it is? She didn't know. And the 'Artificial Heart' for chipmunks?! Maybe there isn't such thing at all!

At night, she sat on the couch with Alvin. He brought a new Blu-ray DVD that he bought. A movie called 'The Maze Runner'. He inserted the DVD in the DVD player and started watching the new movie. Brittany was resting her head on Alvin's chest, listening to his heartbeat. She didn't care about the movie, though she watched it liked it, but it didn't matter, what mattered is that Alvin was beside her.

"Well, that was a GREAT movie! I'll absolutely buy it's sequels tomorrow!" Alvin said, after the movie was over.

Brittany looked at him with a wide smile, staring at his charming hazel brown eyes "Alvin?" she called his attention.

Alvin looked at her, staring at her beautiful sapphire blue eyes and getting lost in them "What is it, Britt?" he replied.

"Can you promise me something"

"Anything!"

"Well, promise me that you'll always keep your heart inside your chest!"

"Yeah w-WHAT?! like I'm gonna take it out for a walk or something?!" he replied, sarcastically and surprised by this strange question.

Brittany laughed for a moment, then insisted "Just promise me!"

Alvin sighed, before replying "My heart is yours, Brittany. If it ever gets out, it will be only for you"

She looked at him with wide eyes, surprised by his reply. Then she smiled and rested her head on his chest again, listening to his heartbeat like music.

"I love you, Alvin" she said, closing her eyes.

"Me too, Brittany. Always have and always will" he said, before resting his head on top of hers and both of them drifted to sleep there in this position, dreaming about each other.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. My Valentin gift to all of you. I hope you like it! If you like it, tell me what did you like about it. You did't like it, tell me what I did wrong so i can improve my writing because this is my first fanfic ever! But please, NO FLAMES! I may write another Alvittany one-shot that will be rated M!**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. And please review.**

**Happy Valentin's day, everyone!**


End file.
